


Three Cheers for Five Lifetimes

by BrokenAngelWings83



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Childhood Friends, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAngelWings83/pseuds/BrokenAngelWings83
Summary: Fame starts to pressure the close friends apart. A long harbored love unknown between Ichigo and Orihime begins to surface as their rock band hits number one in America and Europe. Will their deep feelings forged since childhood be enough to keep them from what threatens to drive them apart? (IchiHime/RenRuki AU with glimpses of other ships)





	Three Cheers for Five Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> I've chosen to post this here as well as the other ff site, which can be found under the same pen name. I figure here I can use more music lyrics and write smut to my heart's content!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some updates and corrections. I'm still learning how to use this site. Apologies!

This chapter is dedicated to **_rainyjadedmeadows_** and ** _disneyglittersparkles_**

 

_“I obey your law of gravity._  
_This is the fate you've carved on me..._  
_Your law of gravity..._  
_This is the fate you've carved on me..._  
_On me.” (Gravity Vienna_ _Teng)_

 

Young Inoue Orihime pressed the ivory keys of the baby grand piano lightly. The concerto she had been practicing for the past two hours had left her fingers numb. She swung her short legs under the bench as her patent leather Mary-Jane’s clicked together at the heels. She was still too short to hit the pedals on the floor of the piano, thereby softening, muting or amplifying the sounds as her tiny fingers made their ways nimbly across the black and white keys was useless.

Such a delicate sound, yet so powerful as the music swelled, the notes intensified and the volume crept higher. Orihime’s eyes closed as she melted into sound of it. Her heart alive, thrumming like birds wings in her ribcage, threatening to burst forth with the climb and growing pace of the rhythm. The acoustics of the empty practice room made it her sanctuary, and she was alone in her mind. Not alone, no. She could see and feel every note. They were living, breathing beings that flew through the skies like birds, beckoned like sirens, called and healed like angels.

They were colors: blues, purples, vibrant pinks and yellows. They were elements. Striking lightning and thunder with each falling octave and down beat. Fire and heat with each rising, brilliant decante. Wind and earth as the song would swirl and bind and tell and tale.

It mesmerized Orihime. Enraptured her very soul. She was so enthralled at the time, so caught up in the music, she hadn’t noticed someone walk into the music room.

“You’re really good,” came a loud voice, abruptly startling the girl. A sharp squeak interrupted her daydreaming as she had been playing and she fell off the bench.

“Oi!” Came that same voice. Fast footsteps followed and they were suddenly beside her, hands on her shoulders.

Orihime blinked, refocusing her silvery grey eyes on the scowling face scanning her body. A boy. He had the brightest colored orange hair she had ever seen!

“Owie!” She pouted, rubbing at her sore bottom.

“Uh yeah, sorry,” The boy said, his scowl melting away for a moment and softening as he continued to look her over. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I was practicing in the other room with my instructor and when the asshole finally deemed me good enough after ninety minutes of scales, he let me out. I overheard you when I was leaving and stopped to listen. Like I said, you’re really good. Didn’t mean to scare you though.”  
Orihime rested back on a numb palm and smiled and the boy, “Oh it’s alright. I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’m afraid I was practicing so much I didn’t hear you come in! It’s my fault really!”

The scowl was immediately back on his face. “You really shouldn’t apologize for things that you have no control over, you know? It’s okay for someone else to be at fault.”

Her eyes widened. “What’s your name?”

“Kurosaki Ichigo.” The boy replied. He offered her his hand. She eyed it for a moment before slipping her smaller one inside his. Ichigo’s was warm and calloused. Slightly scarred but incredibly strong. She guessed he was the same age as her, give or take a few months.

“I’m Inoue Orihime.” She smiled at him brightly and he blinked a few times.

“What?” She asked, cocking her head to the side, making her thick auburn hair drift over her left shoulder as she slightly narrowed her silvery orbs. She was watching him in the stillness in the room, trying to read his dark eyes. They were a warm brown, with flecks of amber, framed with thick, charcoal lashes and she felt herself being drawn in by them.

Ichigo shook his head. “Nothing.” He pulled her to her feet effortlessly and steadied her. His warm, strong hands on her cool slender shoulders did nothing to break the spell while she kept her gaze on him. He was a head taller than her, though that was unsurprising to her. She had always been diminutive.

She smiled at him again and glanced at the digital clock on the music room’s wall. Oh well, she thought, even the best spells must be broken eventually. Orihime let out a sigh before turning and walking over to one of the chairs to collect her backpack and music folder.

“Well Onii-chan’s on his way now to get me, if not out in the parking lot waiting for me already. I tend to spend too much time here once I get into practicing,” Orihime giggled. She looked over her shoulder at the Ichigo, who was watching her.

“Yeah, my mom is probably outside waiting for me too. Hold on, I’ll walk out with you.”

Ichigo bent between the stands and hauled up a hard case the size of an electric guitar.

Orihime’s eyes widened and she smiled fondly. “You’re one of Urahara-sensei’s students, huh?”

Ichigo let out and exasperated sigh, “Yeah, don’t remind me. Ninety minutes of scales.”

The pair began their way out of the building, Ichigo continuing to grouse on about how he could barely feel his fingertips anymore and how Urahara insisted that Ichigo name his American Fender Stratocaster.

“It’s my homework for next week. Urahara says he won’t let me in unless I learn my stupid guitar’s name.”

Orihime let out a round of giggles, shaking her head. “I don’t see anything wrong with that. There’s a fondness between musicians and their instruments, Kurosaki-kun. You show respect to the instrument, and it will lend you it’s strength. Personally, if I owned a piano, I would name it as well.”

Ichigo stopped at the glass doors leading out to the parking lot. The corridors behind them were dark, as everyone in the music hall had left for the day and the light pouring in from the street lights cascaded down on Orihime who slightly craned her head up to look at him when he had halted abruptly. Her grey eyes focused on him as he turned to her.

“Are you sure you weren’t listening in on my lesson, Inoue?”

“No...why?” She asked, thoroughly curious.

“You’re beginning to sound like old Hat and Clogs.” He clarified. “Minus the piano part, of course.”

“Oh but I’d love to hear you play sometime, Kurosaki-kun!” Orihime cried, before slapping a hand over her mouth and turning beet red.

Ichigo chuckled and turned back to the glass doors, pushing on the bar, “Yeah and maybe someday I’ll let you. I think I owe you one, since I walked in on your practice, after all.”

They strolled out into the autumn air, the chill whipping about Orihime’s bare ankles. She saw her brother’s beater a few spots over and raised her hand to wave at him.

“You know,” she heard Ichigo speak and turned back to look at him. “I think we should meet up again, Inoue.”

He wasn’t looking at her, but as she stared at him, with the warmth in the apples of her cheeks flaring up, she could see even in the dim street light that the tips of his ears were just as red.

“Yeah, Kurosaki-kun. I’d like that.” She smiled. She blinked and then began fishing through her music folders.

Ichigo looked down at her at the sound and raised a brow in curiosity. Orihime pulled out a magic marker and popped the cap off, gently grabbing his hand.

“Wh-what are you doing Inoue?”  
“I don’t have any scraps of paper and my cell phone lost battery power. And I am not ripping up my music sheets. There.” Orihime smiled brightly as she withdrew her hand from his and recapped the marker. “You have my phone number now! Text or call me whenever you’d like!”

A honk blasted a few times from Orihime’s left. Her brother must have been getting impatient. Well, she had probably kept him waiting an hour longer than necessary. She startled slightly when she felt Ichigo’s strong, warm hand on her palm again. When she looked up at him, his cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes were averted.

“May I borrow your marker, please?” He managed to get out.

She nodded mutely, with a small smile playing on her lips and he uncapped it with his teeth.

He blinked a few times as the scent of the ink wafted into his nose. “Smells like chocolate.”

“Mmmhmm,” Orihime replied, goosebumps rising on her flesh as he turned her palm over to write on her skin. “I have sets of scented magic markers. That’s one of my favorites.”

“Guess I should be glad you didn’t have a pink one instead that smelled like strawberries. There. Now you have my number so you know it’s me calling and not some weirdo.” Ichigo muttered, placing the cap once again onto the writing implement and curling Orihime’s small fingers around it.

The honking happened again, this time two different tones. The pair looked in two different directions to their respective awaiting parental figures.

“Well, I’ll call you later, Inoue. Get home safe!”

“You too, Kurosaki-kun! Remember to name your guitar, so I can hear you play!”

As Orihime slipped into the passenger’s side of Inoue Sora’s beater sedan, she let out a little sigh while relaxing back in the seat.

“Want to tell me what that was about?” Sora said, starting the ignition and casting an impish glance towards his little sister.

She fastened her seatbelt and let out another breath before giggling. “I made a new friend, Onii-chan.”

“Ah. A new friend,” he chuckled, putting the car in reverse and turning in his seat to watch out the back window as he backed out of the parking space. “So I’ll have to be watching out for you a bit more it seems.”

Orihime furrowed her delicate brow. “What do you mean?”

Sora sighed. “Orihime, you’re thirteen now. You’re growing so quickly. Boys his age… well… nevermind. You’ll always be my baby sister. It’s hard seeing you grow up. Besides…”

As her big brother’s words drifted off, he gestured to her hand, which she had yet to look at. She raised it up to inspect it and went beet red for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening.

Scrawled on her fair skin read a phone number and a few words: _Call me, Inoue._

 

* * *

 

 

Ichigo Kurosaki was not one to brag, but even he had to admit, he was excelling at learning the electric guitar. Now if only that damn Urahara would let him out a few minutes early so he could hear Orihime practice.

“Kurosaki-san, you’re not paying attention. Zangetsu is not to be held like that.” Urahara sighed, extending his folded fan to point at Ichigo’s positioning of his guitar.

The bright headed teen groaned, straightening himself in his chair and raising the instrument again so that it was satisfactory to his teacher.

“Good! Now, do the scales, from the top!” The hat and clogged man nearly shouted in delight as Ichigo gritted his teeth.

“God damnit! Why can’t I play some actual music this time?”

“Because you were slouching, Kurosaki-san~!” Urahara sang.

“Yeah yeah, I just hoped I would be able to show you my new song…” Ichigo tried not to slump his shoulders in defeat, fearing more threats of scales.

Urahara narrowed his gaze in interest. “You’ve started composing, have you?”

“I have been for a few years now, actually,” Ichigo said before turning an accusatory glance at the man in front of him. “But someone in this room doesn’t let me speak much and loves to make me do scales until the tips on my damn fingers nearly bleed!”

Said man brandished his fan, flipping it open to hide his smirk behind it. “I see. My apologies then, Kurosaki-san. Do enlighten me.”

Ichigo nodded and turned to the amplifier, pushing a few buttons to change the sounds. He worked on the pedals below his feet that were connected to the amp and stood, taking a posture that had Kisuke Urahara widening his eyes. The orange haired teen put off a persona of a punk normally, but now….

Ichigo’s right hand hovered over the neck of the guitar, long fingers easily reaching over the fretboard as his calloused fingertips pressed down in the stainless steel strings. As soon as he began to strum over the pickups, a rough reverberating sound from the chords flowed through the amplifier.

Now Urahara wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Ichigo was talented. What he didn’t know, was Ichigo could sing.

 

* * *

 

 

Orihime worked fluidly over the ivory and black as she played. Gone were the days of not being able to reach the pedals. She was sixteen now, and with each practice session with her teacher, Unohana Retsu, she grew more talented, more confident. Her most recent lesson had just ended and Unohana-sensei seemed most pleased with the auburn haired teen’s progress. Orihime lingered longer, waiting for her best friend to finish his guitar lessons. She couldn’t deny that since that fateful day of meeting him three years ago, she chose to wait for him each time.

They had grown close rather quickly. Though at the time, they had gone to different schools, once they had graduated from middle school, much to both of their delights, they ended up going to the same high school. Now both being first years, Ichigo and Orihime spent much of their free time together.

She thought back to when she first met his family. She was fourteen and Ichigo had asked her over to listen to a song he was working on. Her brother, who grew to like the orange haired teen slowly, had dropped her off at Ichigo’s house.

_Orihime rang the doorbell and was greeted by the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She smiled in the kindest, warmest way at her that Orihime felt her heart nearly flutter._

_“Oh!” The woman said with a bright, happy voice. “You must be Ichigo’s friend.”_

_“Uh, yes ma’am! I’m Inoue Orihime. Pleased to meet you!” Orihime bowed quickly to her._

_“Come come my dear! None of that! I’m Kurosaki Masaki, Ichigo’s mother. Come inside, dear.” She smiled again, beatifically and welcomed the gentle girl into the home._

_Orihime removed her shoes quickly as she entered the warm foyer, smiling as she smelled the spicy curry wafting from the kitchen. Masaki handed her slippers and she slid them on. She followed behind the kind woman, watching as her golden-brown, wavy hair that was tied back in a loose, low ponytail, swayed back and forth. She was a few inches taller than Orihime, wearing a soft pink turtleneck sweater and a corduroy brown skirt that reached below her knees. Sheer tights, the girl guessed, covered Masaki’s legs to keep them warm and her small feet were covered in silky bright pink slippers with patterns of teal angel wings. From the back, Orihime could see white apron strings tied in a neat bow._

_She couldn’t help but smile brightly when she entered the kitchen with Ichigo’s mother. Masaki turned to the delicious smelling curry to stir it before checking on the rice. She put down her spoon and quietly picked up her mobile phone, frowning for a moment as she opened the lock, examining her screen and swiping over the glass surface to press on the text message icon. She sighed as she typed out a message to answer her ‘busier-than-ever-so-I-can’t-be-bothered-to-answer-you-by-yelling-down-from-my-room but could-you-send-me-a-text-instead son?’ Technology these days made her children harder to conversate with._

_“Ichigo should be down shortly,” the woman explained kindly. Looking to Orihime with a grin, she spoke with a bit of mischievousness. “So Inoue-chan, tell me, are you here to sing with my son?”_

_Orihime, who had been spellbound by the head scent of curry, blinked rapidly at the question. “What? Oh! No Kurosaki-san. Kurosaki-kun just invited me over to listen to a new song he wrote. Urahara-san never lets him perform them, so I listen and advise him on what to work on. I give constructive criticism.”_

_Masaki’s eyes glittered with amusement. “Something tells me you couldn’t be mean to him if you tried. Do you really give him criticism?”_

_The girl shifted a bit, slightly self-conscience. “I do. You’re correct, I’m not a mean person, but that’s just in general. Giving constructive criticism doesn’t have to be harsh. I’m just helping him to be the best musician he can be. Kurosaki-kun is very talented.”_

_The golden-brown haired woman let out a giggle and nodded, her smile turning affectionate. “I know. Ichigo has a very special gift. I hope you help him nurture it and let it grow to its full potential. You will, won’t you?”_

_Masaki’s gaze turned to Orihime, so serious and imploringly that the girl had to take a breath inwards quickly._

_“Yes, I promise.”_

_A smile brightened the woman’s face, the former look melting away into a warmth that only a loving mother could possess._

_Part of Orihime’s heart panged. Was this what it was like to have a mother? She had her brother, whom she loved with all her heart. She had never desired more or wondered what it would be like to have parents. Until now._

_Loud, strong footsteps resounded from the hallway from the staircase. Ichigo entered the kitchen and looked at his two favorite women in the world. He grinned at his mother. She returned his greeting in kind with a gentle hug._

_He turned to his best friend with a smile and soft look he reserved only for her, dropping it as he caught her expression. She looked sad._

_“Inoue, what is it?” His voice was filled with concern as he approached her, his mom slipping her arms from him and tilting her head to quietly gaze at the auburn haired girl._

_Orihime bit her full bottom lip and blinked a few times, willing her somber expression away. “Oh! It’s nothing! Uh… You wanted to show me a new song you’re working on?” She eagerly pressed onwards to rid her thoughts of self-doubt._

_Orihime could feel the attentive gaze Masaki was sending her way. Ichigo raised a brow at her, obviously dubious to his friend as she avoided his question most ardently._

_“Alright,” he said slowly, drawing out the word as watched her. Gesturing to the entryway, he continued. “We can go up to my room. I’ve been trying to change a few chords, maybe use a kaepo.”_

_The bright, thankful smile she gave him was enough to let him drop the previous subject. The girl beamed the same smile at Masaki._

_“Thank you, Kurosaki-san. For keeping me company.”_

_“You’re most welcome Inoue-chan,” a sweet smile playing on her lips as she nodded to Orihime._

_The girl left through the doorway, and Ichigo’s mother caught him by the shoulder before he began to follow after her._

_“Keep your door open, eh? Otherwise, your father will most likely have more of a field day about you having a girl over.” She winked knowingly to her son._

_Ichigo blanched and nodded quickly. Sighing, he replied. “I really don’t need that old goat being a pain in my ass.”_

_Masaki swatted at the tall boy’s bicep. “Language!”_  
_Ichigo grinned, apparently unrepentant and not about to give up pushing his mother’s buttons a bit. “Sorry, Mom.”_

_She shook her head and shooed him out. “You have a beautiful girl waiting for you upstairs. Just leave the door open a crack, so that your music playing doesn’t disturb your sisters as they do homework and it detters your exuberant father from picking on you.”_

_Ichigo chuckled and offered his mother a salute, leaving the kitchen. When he got up to his room, Orihime was sitting on his desk chair, humming softly. She seemed to be in her own world, her eyes closed as the sun shined on her lovely features. She softly began to sing._

_“I need not to need, or else a love with intuition. Someone who reaches out to my weakness and won't let go. I need not to need. I've always been the tower, but now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow.” Her voice was perfectly pitched. Her hands in front of her were poised in position as if she were at a piano. Her fingers moved as her voice grew at the formata, lovely and sweet._

_Ichigo’s own voice failed him for a few moments. He had never heard Orihime sing before. “You continue to surprise me, Inoue. Weren’t you the one always telling me to couldn’t sing?”_

_The auburn-haired girl gasped and she quickly opened her eyes in surprise of her friend’s surprised, but somewhat smug tone. “Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to space out.”_

_The boy shook his head as he moved to sit on his bed, grabbing his acoustic guitar (Orihime remembered him needing to name all of his guitars and that this one was named Mugetsu)._  
_As he pulled the strap tighter before placing the Takamine Jasmine style instrument on his lap and turning the tuning pegs a bit, and strumming the strings as he secured the correct tones._

_“Inoue. You know you don’t have to apologize for singing, right? I’m just amazed that you’d hide this other talent from me.” Ichigo narrowed his gaze at her, looking up from the fretboard with a smirk playing on his firm lips._

_Orihime blushed brightly, heaving a sigh. “Yeah. I’m just a bit self-conscience about it. I normally don’t sing around anyone but my onii-chan.”_

_Ichigo smiled a bit. “Well, feel free to belt out a harmony for me while I sing. Maybe this will help you get over your stage fright a bit.”_

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them spent three days a week, if not more, practicing with vocals and Orihime’s confidence grew slowly. She started bringing her keyboard with her, concentrating on melding her melodies to Ichigo’s guitar playing, helping fill in the parts of his composed works that they hadn’t previously thought was missing anything.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d still be out here, Inoue.” Ichigo’s voice made her jump. Why did he have to do that everytime she was at the piano? It always nearly knocked her off the bench seat.

Orihime turned on the bench to look up at best friend as he grinned slightly down at her. There was a playfulness in his tone and amusement in his eyes.

The girl pouted, jutting out her plump bottom lip. “Mou! Kurosaki-kun! Must you always surprise me?”

The young man chuckled lightly. “Are you coming to dinner tonight? Mom’s making curry rice again. I know my old man will be there. Just play dead if he suddenly attacks you with a barrage of nonsensical questions.”

Orihime laughed lightly. “But Isshin-san is just a bit…”

“Insane?” Ichigo supplied.

“I was going to say exuberant, but you are just easily annoyed by your father,” she grinned knowingly.

Ichigo groaned a bit in frustration at the thought of his father once again meeting him at the door with a roundhouse kick to the face, followed by him retaliating with a punch to the older man’s jaw. He knew that then, like always, his completely ‘off-his-rocker’ father would gather Orihime in his arms in a bone crushing hug. And of course, would ultimately embarrass him and the gentle pianist once again.

“C’mon. Mom’s most likely waiting for us outside. I don’t doubt that Karin will be there as well. She had soccer practice and Mom had to pick her up first.” Ichigo offered his hand to Orihime.

It was a common thing. They often would touch, lean against each other while watching a movie. Orihime would sit between his legs as they played video games, vying for the controller. He no longer blushed when she would grab his hand and pull him unwittingly along with her when she saw something in a shop window that caught her fancy. More so, if the shop’s window was at a bakery. The young woman had an affinity for baked goods. Though they didn’t do this while at school, for fear of people mistaking them as a couple.

Keigo would probably have a conniption fit. Mizuiro would get all smug and most likely offer unsolicited advice to Ichigo. Chizuru might never shut up about how them being a couple would ‘take her sweet Hime’ away. Tatsuki, a young woman that was a mutual friend other Ichigo and Orihime’s would never let them live it down and would probably threaten to castrate him if he hurt Orihime.

The young grey-eyed woman giggled as she took his hand and he helped her rise from the baby grand. They walked out, Ichigo with Zangetsu strapped to his back and Orihime with folders overflowing with sheet music, still holding hands.

As they approached the Kurosaki’s semi new van, Masaki waved to them from the driver’s side and zeroed in automatically to the two teens’ conjoined hands. A look of pure amusement flashed across her face when they got to the sliding door.

“Good evening, Orihime-chan,” the mother greeted warmly as the two climbed into the back of the van, both taking a seat beside one another.

“Good evening Masaki-san!” Orihime chirped. Long gone were the pretenses of Orihime calling the older woman by her surname. Although, admittedly, it took her over six months previously to feel comfortable with.

“I see you’ve got more sheet music than ever in those folders.” Masaki laughed as the girl blushed and smiled shyly. “How was practice, you two?”

Ichigo shrugged noncommittally, while Orihime beamed. “I finally memorized the second act of Mozart’s Lacrimosa!”

“What a feat!” The mother smiled proudly at the young woman, watching her son and his best friend closely (albeit surreptitiously) as she put the vehicle in reverse. She proceeded to back out of the parking space before continuing. “Ichigo, your father and I were hoping to speak to both you and Orihime-chan about something.”

Ichigo raised a deep orange brow. “About what?”

“It’s a bit important. Your sisters already know. I just wanted the entire family together when we discussed it.”

Orihime looked between her mother-figure and best friend. The orange-haired young man scowled a bit as he thought over his mother’s words. Masaki’s face showed signs of concern as her gaze flitted over to the girl, before it melted away entirely. “Is something wrong, Masaki-san?”

The older woman waved dismissively, smiling again to mask the secrets dancing in her eyes. “We’ll discuss it at home, okay Orihime-chan?”

Orihime nodded slowly, her grey gaze flickering to Ichigo, who had a deep scowl etching his otherwise smooth face. The young man grumbled a bit under his breath, clearly disapproving of his mother’s atypical behavior. She furrowed her brow a bit in slight worry, an ominous feeling settling in her stomach.

A sigh came from behind them. “Don’t worry so much, Nee-san.”

Orihime had completely forgotten that Karin was in the van as well, from her instant retreat to deep thought. She turned to smile softly at the black-haired girl. “I’m fine, Karin-chan.”

Ichigo flinched a bit at Karin’s address at Orihime. He still needed to get used to both his sisters speaking so freeling to his best friend. He knew Karin at first had called the gentle girl that by accident, but it quickly caught on and stayed. He wasn’t quite sure why it bothered him still. He was grateful that his family accepted her so readily, but it was almost uncanny how much his sisters had instantly bonded with Orihime.

His best friend jumped as her phone began to ring. She pulled out the device and blinked curiously at the screen. “Asano-kun is calling me. How strange.”

Ichigo fought the urge to take the mobile to slide the red hang up icon down, promptly ending any communication that would give him a migraine.

Orihime answered the call with a confused, but warm tone. “Hello, Asano-kun! What can I do for you?”

Everyone in the van cringed, especially her, as Keigo loudly returned the greeting, before answering the usual question Orihime gave. Ichigo frowned a bit, thinking again that he should’ve just hung up on Keigo for her.

Orihime blinked owlishly at the next words from the other line.

“Thank you, Asano-kun, but I must decline. I’m spending the evening with Kurosaki-kun and his family.”

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Their mutual friend seemed to be up to something.

“No, he’s not a delinquent, Asano-kun! You should be nicer to him.” Orihime chided. As the young man on the other side of the line continued on, the gentle girl giggled a bit. “I like his scowl! And no, he shouldn’t be so rough with you.” She caught Ichigo’s facial expression and quickly spoke again. “Thank you again, for your concern. You have nothing to worry about. Have a good night, bye!”

She abruptly hung up, a deer in headlights expression taking over her features.  
As the van pulled into the Kurosaki’s driveway, Ichigo’s grumpy muttering continued. His time with Orihime seemed to be occasionally interrupted by people, mostly males, that would try to flirt with her. The sweet young woman would not turn people away, even if it made her uncomfortable. At least he was there to discourage the other males from trying to woo or get close to her.

“What did Keigo want, Inoue?” He all but demanded.

“Uh, he asked me out.” Her large doe eyes blinked in disbelief.

Ichigo looked as if he was going into a rage. Before he could open his mouth, his mother spoke up gently.

“Let’s go inside, shall we?” Masaki looked at her son’s face which was turning an interesting shade of purple. He certainly was angry.

“Yeah…” Ichigo muttered and harshly wrenched open the sliding door, stepping out onto the tarmac with a dark frown. As his sister and the two women he held above all others exited the vehicle behind him, they shared a concerned nod.

Ichigo opened the front door, lost in thought. He had hardly anytime to block his father’s welcoming kick to the face.

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the time spent together up in his room, Ichigo seemed to be in a deep funk. Orihime watched him through the corner of her eyes as the worked on homework before dinner was ready. Ichigo’s perpetual scowl never left his face, and only had deepened after the attack from his father.

“Kurosaki-kun? Are you angry at me?” She was used to his moods, but couldn’t understand how he could have been so quiet while they studied, giving her one word answers and grunts in between whenever she’d ask him a question.

This caught Ichigo’s attention. His features softened dramatically before he spoke, his tone not unkind, but definitely belying his true feelings.

“No, I’m just pissed off at Keigo.”

“Oh. Because he called me while we were spending time together?” She tilted her head slightly, her focus completely on him as she closed her Physics textbook.

“Uh… mostly because he had the sheer audacity to ask you out, frankly.”

Ichigo’s answer somewhat floored her. She was used to him being protective of her. When she wasn’t with Sora, Ichigo would keep close and fend off any men’s advances. It didn’t seem to matter to them that she was with another male. She wondered sometimes why.

“Oh.” She repeated. “Well, Asano-kun is a bit overzealous. I didn’t want to hurt his feelings, since he’s a friend, but I really don’t feel anything romantic towards him.”

It was almost as though she was trying to quell any fears Ichigo had. She had developed a crush on him, early on in their friendship, but hid it for fear of him not feeling the same way.

“That’s good to know,” Ichigo allowed a smirk to dance on his lips. To Orihime, he almost looked victorious.

His phone buzzed and played a few chords of his favorite song as a text message blinked on the otherwise dark screen. “Mom says dinner is ready. We’d better head down.”

Orihime nodded with a bright smile, and he was practically blinded by it. His mother had a similar smile, but for some reason, Orihime’s was sunnier to him.

Descending the stairs, the pair walked into the dining room where the rest of the family were. Masaki was placing down plates as Yuzu filled glasses with iced tea. Karin and Isshin were already seated.

“Come! Orihime-chan! Sit down. I’m sure my punk of a son has occupied your time long enough!” His father chortled after calling to her.

Ichigo scoffed and almost threatened the old goat chin until he caught his mother’s serious gaze.

“Please join us. Orihime-chan I brought you some red bean paste to add to your curry.” Masaki smiled at them, taking her seat at the other head of the table.

They both took the respective seats beside each other. Orihime thanked the older woman readily as she dug into her unique tasting food.

After dinner was over, which had resulted in Karin getting more rice after both Ichigo and Isshin fought over the last helping, Masaki suggested the adjourn to the living room.

They gathered about in different seats, and the uneasy feeling seemed to rise in Orihime’s stomach again as Isshin took Masaki’s hand with a serious look on his usually goofy appearance.  
“I’ve been offered a specialized job. There’s more going on with Ruyoken’s and mine study. It has been approved and the hospital’s head chief of the Cancer Research board.” He took a breath before continuing, Masaki smiling encouragingly to her husband and patting his hand gently. “Your mother and I,” he said, casting his gaze on Ichigo’s scowling face. “Have decided together that it is a wonderful opportunity and that I should take the offer.”

Orihime’s demeanor changed significantly, almost taking on cautious one.

Ichigo noticed this and prodded his father for more information. “Okay, so that’s good right? You’re finally getting the funding you need and you’ll be able to focus on your tests and studies.”

“There’s just one thing, son.” Isshin turned to look at him. “We’re going to have to move.”

Orihime bit her bottom lip in worry as Ichigo cried out in disbelief. “Where to? How far? Are we going to need to change schools? What about Inoue?!”

Both his parents recognized the anger growing in their son, along with the uncomfortable look on the gentle girl’s face.

“We’re moving to the United States, Ichigo.” Masaki spoke softly, yet firmly. “Los Angeles, California, to be exact. You and your sisters of course will be changing schools.”

“But it’s my second year and my English isn’t the best! And what about Inoue? Are we really going to pack up, fly across the ocean and never see her again?!” Ichigo was enraged by this. He took once glance at his best friend and saw her eyes shimmer with tears.

“Ichigo,” his father began. “Orihime-chan has her own family here. Her brother takes great care of her and I’m sure you’ll be able to keep in touch.”

Even as Ichigo exclaimed his displeasure about the situation, Orihime tried to fight to bring a smile to her trembling lips. Inside her whole world seemed to be crumbling. She had her brother, of course. But he worked really long hours just to provide for the both of them and she was often alone at home. Even though she deeply both loved her brother and was immeasurably grateful for his kindness, she was lonely a lot and had gotten adjusted to being with Ichigo and his family after so long. She knew that her best friend was angry, and she wanted to reassure him and assuage his fears. Even while her safe, warm other family were about to start a new chapter in their lives overseas, even though this was breaking her slowly inside, Orihime pushed on. She wouldn’t let this stop her from caring so much for the Kurosaki’s, or threaten her proximity and maybe strain her friendship with Ichigo. She found her resolve and braced herself with a quick inhale.

“I… I understand. I’m so glad you have been given this opportunity, Isshin-san!” She cheered. “What a great chance for you all! I know you all will do well! I’m happy for you!”

Her eyes still glittered with unshed tears, but her smile persisted. “And don’t you worry about me, everyone! I have Sora-nii to take care of me. I have my friends here. Tatsuki-chan will watch out for me.”

Ichigo looked at her in shock. He knew how selfless she was, but she always tried to not come off as a burden to anyone. No matter how close she was to them. He saw this daily, practically, even with her brother.

“Inoue,” he whispered, because he didn’t know what else to say.

She turned her watery, shaky smile to him. He could see it in her eyes. The fear, the defeat, the loneliness. Orihime refused to back down, shaking her head as she broke his gaze.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” She seemed to repeat to assure her other family and also herself.

Ichigo glanced back at his family. “When are we moving?”

Masaki watched Orihime as she answered. “A week from tomorrow.”

The gentle girl’s shoulders quaked a bit. Ichigo looked away from everyone, glaring at the floor.

And inside both Ichigo and Orihime felt a collapse.

 

* * *

 

 

She wasn’t sure how to say goodbye.

Orihime stood at the airport with her brother at her side. She had offered to help Ichigo work on his English. She had written out flashcards, tutored him for the past seven days. Ichigo never withdrew from her, seemingly wanting to soak up all the time together he could. She quizzed him, with encouraging bright smiles when he got it right and a kindness when he misspoke, correcting him in the gentlest of ways.

Now, her best friend, the man that she cared so deeply for, was walking over to her with a sad frown. He looked devastated. She felt worse than he looked. Nothing could compare to the unsureness or the loneliness she was going to endure. She mustered up a smile.

“Now remember, Kurosaki-kun. Find a ESL and continue to work on your English. Don’t be afraid to text me or video chat. You can do this!” She cheered, again finding courage because he was also about to endure not only the hardship of moving to a new country, but also a new culture. “People there call each other by their given names. So it will be different I’m sure and a bit of a shock and…”

With one swift move, Ichigo silenced her when he dropped his carry-on to wrap her up in his strong arms. She could feel him shaking as he borrowed his face into her vibrant hair. Orihime began to tremble as well.

“Kurosaki-ku-..”

“Stop.” He whispered firmly. Normally in public he wouldn’t show such affection. Especially around their families. He really didn’t want Sora to dislike him. At this point though, he truly didn’t care. “You don’t have to be so brave, Inoue. Stop.”

She shook violently in his arms, tears beginning to spill down her flushed cheeks. He held her so tightly, filled with emotions that he normally didn’t share readily with strangers around.

“I have to be, Kurosaki-kun.”

“Please, Orihime... Don’t ever let the world change your smile. I …” He swallowed thickly and combed his long, calloused fingers through her thick long hair. “I will miss you.”

She broke a bit, fisting the back of his t-shirt with her small hands. Wrapping her slender, delicate fingers into the black fabric, she took a shuddering breath. “I promise. I will miss you too.”

Slowly, they parted as the intercom announced the Kurosaki’s flight number to board the plane. Each member of the family hugged her tightly. Yuzu was crying and Karin’s downcasted eyes did nothing to fool Orihime of the girls own tears. She gave both girls a quick pep talk and when they both looked up at her, they couldn’t help but hug her fiercely again. Masaki had her own trembling smile as she enveloped the brave young woman in her arms. The embrace had a motherly warmth to it that Orihime was sorely going to miss. Finally Isshin gave her a gentle hug, moving soothing circles on her back before grinning down at her as he pulled away.

The difference was night and day. The emotions were a tidal wave throughout the group, as Sora also smiled gently and wished them all luck. Thanking them each for watching out for his little sister.

Ichigo leaned down to grab his carry-on again, his hands trembling a bit still. Sora stepped over to him before the he started to walk to the gates.  
“Kurosaki, please keep in touch with Orihime, alright? She feels so broken inside, even if she won’t show it. She is like that, you know? Don’t ever leave her side, even though you are moving and you will not be physically here.” Sora smiled again, seriousness in his dark eyes.

“I promise I will. She means… a great deal to me. I didn’t want this to hurt her so much.” Ichigo’s stolen glances to the sweet young woman were not unseen by Sora.

“I’m sure you will keep your promise, then. Thank you.” Sora shook Ichigo’s hand before letting the younger man leave.

As the Kurosakis disappeared one by one into the short tunnel leading to their plane, Ichigo stopped and turned. Once again he was rewarded with a warm, encouraging, if not still shaky smile from the auburn-haired beauty.

He raised a hand to wave before he gathered all his courage to board the plane. It took a great amount of strength to keep himself moving forward and hold himself together.

As Ichigo left her sight, Orihime finally broke down entirely. Her legs gave out on her and her brother caught her before she slumped to the airport floor. Sora whispered in her ear as he held her, rocking her back and forth. Over and over again he told her it would be okay. That he would be there for her more often, and not work as many hours.

She smiled at Sora after several minutes of brotherly comforting. Orihime nodded to him firmly to not only show her braveness, but also to convince herself she could do this. She could continue on, without her best friend right by her side. She could, because she had all the confidence to move onward. To make her brother proud, and make Ichigo proud.

 

* * *

 

That night, Orihime suffered from several horrible nightmares. She idly thought, as she came back from the bathroom after trying to wash away her tear stained face, how could anything get any worse.

She didn't know how she could be more wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon! Thank you for reading!


End file.
